


Vacation’s Magic

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: A moment in time, on a magic island bathed in sunlight. TrowaxReader





	Vacation’s Magic

**Author's Note:**

> We’re almost through these little shorties! One more to go after this one and then I should write some new ones!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Vacation’s magic**

“It’s magnificent, isn’t it?” you asked as you lowered the Nikon camera away from your face. “I can see why she had it build here.”

You directed a smile at Trowa and found him watching you. He wasn’t smiling, but the look in his eyes was warm. “Hmm…”

Your smile turned into a grin. “It’s probably boring you to tears. Sorry.”

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes.” You took a step back, so your back pressed against his chest. “Very much.”

“Good.” He pressed a kiss against your temple. “Then I won’t complain.”

You turned your attention back to the building you were currently visiting. Empress Elizabeth of Austria’s Achilleon Palace, dating back to the Before Colony era. The island you were visiting was breathtaking, and you could completely imagine how the Empress had to have felt when she first set foot on the Greek island of Corfu. 

The palace, with its white walls and windows covered with green shutters, was beautiful on itself. You had marveled at the paintings and artifacts scattered through the building, but the gardens… oh, the gardens were a delight. They were filled with statues of figures from the Greek Mythology, most of them centered around Apollo, but what pulled your attention most was the view of the Ionian sea you had from the gardens. 

“I guess I won’t tire of this view,” you said softly.

You turned around and wrapped your arms around Trowa’s neck, pressing a tender kiss against his lips. His face was tanned from the sun, and with it had come an endearing dash of freckles on his cheeks and nose. The first days you had teased him about them, only a little. He had tickled you mercilessly in revenge, until you had sworn you wouldn’t even dare to think about saying anything about them again. It was the sole reason you steered clear about comments on his hair, which now sported streaks of copper. 

You leaned in and lay your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes as you concentrated on the sounds around you. You heard crickets in the trees, along with birds, the tiniest hint of the sea in the distance.

You stood for a little while, bathing in the sun that was not yet too hot, in a relative peace, as you were one of the first visitors of the day. You knew you had to move on quickly, before busloads of tourists would arrive to visit the palace on guided tours. 

You took Trowa’s hand and pulled him with you. “Let’s go.”

You entered the palace again and slowly descended the stairs that led to the exit, enjoying the painting, the details, the whole atmosphere that the palace breathed. You heaved a quiet sigh, almost envious of the luxury of it all, then remembered that Elizabeth had been very miserable during her life. You glanced at Trowa and playfully bumped your shoulder against his arm. You wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Outside, you grinned as Trowa fired the engine of the scooter you had rented. You knew he would have preferred the sleek type of motorcycle he owned back at the circus, but you liked the scooter better. You didn't have to dress up in protective gear to sit on it, and were content to snuggle up against Trowa’s strong back and wrap your arms around that lean torso. 

You climbed onto the scooter and nuzzled his shoulder. “Thanks for going with me.”

“Anytime,” he answered.

“Hmm…” You pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. “Let’s go find that beach.”

He drove off and you rested your chin on top of his shoulder as he drove along the twisting and winding roads, through villages that were utterly charming and not typically Greek with their Venetian influences, while the warm breeze played with your hair. He took the turn and drove to the west coast, to the village of Palaokastritsa with its magical white sand beaches that you had read about. 

The island was a dream, and you enjoyed every minute you spend on it. The circus seemed far away now, with its demands and craziness of summer. You were glad you had found the time to move away from it for a week. The money didn’t matter. The circus life made enough money for you to get by and live comfortably, but vacations needed saving up for. You could gladly turn over every penny again if it would mean that you could relax with your boyfriend for a week or so.

You idly ran your fingers over the short hair on the back of his head, trailing them down his neck and between his shoulder blades under the hem of the black wife beater he was wearing. You fought the smug little grin that wanted to spread on your face as your fingers encountered the scratch marks you had left on his back the night before. 

Trowa secretly enjoyed it when you marked him. You knew he was vain enough to admire the evidence of passion you had left on his back in the mirror, not that he would admit it at loud. You pressed your lips against the back of his neck and sighed in contentment. 

Oh, it was a dream indeed… the very best.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
